


Sleep

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Beelzebub sleeps.





	Sleep

Gabriel shifted in his seat, making the chair shift on its rollers as he grabbed hold of a different stylus, bringing it back to his desk to work with. The desk was the newest stuff from the R&D department, an all sleek screen with a touch display, and when Beelzebub had seen Gabriel using a stylus to use it, ze’d blown up that ze had been using a typewriter for the past thirty years.

Now, of course, ze wasn’t complaining about anything.

There was a knock on the glass fronting to Gabriel’s office, and Gabriel looked up as Sandalphon moved in with a stack of files loosely held in his hands, his gaze immediately falling to the weight of quietly buzzing demon in Gabriel’s lap, zir arms wrapped loosely around Gabriel’s neck, zir back rising and falling, zir knees crammed either side of Gabriel’s thighs in the chair. He could actually _feel_ zir vibrating, just as much as he could feel zir breath against his chest as ze breathed in and out. And ze was _out_ of it, completely asleep.

Gabriel had even walked down the corridor with Beelzebub held loosely in his arms to drop a memo into someone else’s office, and ze hadn’t even stirred.

“Still flooded downstairs?” Sandalphon asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Bedroom completely filled with brackish water. Dagon’s liking it, though.”

“Zzzhut _up_ ,” Beelzebub growled, and Gabriel reached up to absently stroke zir back with his spare hand as he smiled at Sandalphon, who dropped the right file on Gabriel’s desk after just a second of scuffling through the stack.

“Thanks, champ,” Gabriel said. 

Sandalphon saluted, and Gabriel pulled Beelzebub more securely into his lap as he focused on his work. 


End file.
